Loading dock canopies are used to protect from weather the loading area between a dock opening and the vehicle being loaded or unloaded. Many prior canopies are not adaptable to varying types of compression caused by different truck positions. These canopies are subject to breakage, and often do not effectively seal the loading area from the weather.